


Orange County - Tweet fics Batch #8

by LewdCookies



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Final Fantasy XIV, Magic the Gathering, Original Work, Ravnica - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Sex, Attempted Sexual Blackmail, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Honeypot trap, Lots of Sex, Maid uniform, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick Fics, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on Furniture, Sex on the back of a chocobo, Shameless Smut, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alien dick, nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Ten different shorthand stories posted on twitter themed around my original characters.





	Orange County - Tweet fics Batch #8

The woman climaxed for the second time in a row and promptly collapsed in a limp heap on top of the tangled silken sheets. Alexandra Armbruster’s lips sensually kissed their way up along the heaving body, eliciting soft moans as her fingers pinched sensitive nipples.

Alexandra had to admit the woman was a very skilled lover, her own body still tingling with post orgasmic bliss. Especially for someone playing the part of a honey pot trap. She resisted the urge to wink at one of the hidden cameras she knew were pointed at the bed.

As they shared an intense kiss, lips eagerly mashing up against each other with renewed vigor, Alex thought she might as well give them something to remember. As her cybernetic hand began to vibrate she figured she could worry about getting that blackmail recording later.

When Khaela suddenly stepped into the room, the draenei mage wearing the flimsiest excuse for a maid costume he’d ever seen, Alex could do nothing but stare. The garment barely managing to cover up her curvaceous body. She barely had the time to bend over before he was on her.

Felyna Ravenlocke grinned smugly in Rafe’s direction after nailing another target downrange with her rifle. The large white furred Cathar gave her an impressed nod before he pushed a button on the remote in his hands. Giving her an almost evil smirk in the process.

She moaned quietly as she felt the buzzing of the vibrator inside of her increase. Her legs buckled underneath her as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She braced the rifle against her shoulder and took aim. She wasn’t going to let him win this wager anytime soon.

Everything had begun with him telling stories of his travels in her chamber but it hadn’t been long until the noble’s daughter, clearly smitten by his rugged appearance, had taken things further than he had foreseen. Her handmaiden also seemed to share the same feelings.

Before long Gideon found himself with the noble woman eagerly riding on top of him, her naked body a sight to behold, as she moaned blissfully. At the same time the handmaiden was pressing her lips against his.  
The next morning involved plenty of running and angry shouts.

Iskra honestly didn’t have real intentions of having sex with a near perfect mirror copy of herself when she first summoned it. But at the same time the half-elf wizard had grown somewhat curious. Not to mention the memories of that dick growth spell were still fresh in her mind.

When the Cambian’s member hilted inside of her Severina let out a moan, the alien's thick shaft filling her out in all the right ways. The cyborg grabbed hold of the top of the bathroom stall wall as he began thrusting. The throbbing club music barely masking her moans and gasps.

Ziana wasn’t exactly sure how it all transpired but now she had Eris Morn bouncing up and down in her lap. The Hunter howling with pleasure as she seemed to let eons of repressed sexual urges come rushing to the surface. Leaving the Guardian no choice but to just hang on.

Saori muffled a needy moan into Kiryu’s shoulder as she felt his shaft rub against a sensitive spot. The smaller Au Ra almost helplessly bouncing up and down on her husband’s shaft. His gentle pelvic thrusts amplified by the bouncing gait of the chocobo the couple was riding on.

Aimee had once again found herself involved with one of Dr. Vahlen’s late night experiments. Now she found herself sandwiched between two remote controlled MEC suits. And both were equipped with girthy, alien looking dildos that she had conjured up from someplace unknown.

The doctor observing the soldier being fucked mercilessly with the same aloof expression she always seemed to carry. The only sign that things were different was the fact she was completely naked underneath her lab coat. A pair of fingers idly sliding in and out of her sex.

When Brigador had challenged Vector for a friendly game of cards, just to prove how bad the Orc’s poker face really was, the last thing either of them expected was for things to spin out of control. It had begun with poker chips, then clothes, then various dares and wagers.

Now Vector’s face was pushed up against the table, clothes and poker chips lying scattered on the floor. Her body was rocking back and forth as he thrusted in and out of her from behind. The orc moaned as he brought the palm of his hand down on her rump with a sharp klatch.


End file.
